Jang Gwangnam
Jang Gwangnam is the main protagonist in the Hellper webtoon. His name is open to interpretation (due to similar sounding words in Korean which can mean different things) but he likes to think of it as "gwang" for "light", "nam" for "man" and "Gwangnam" literally meaning "Bright man" refers to "a ray of light that runs through the black road". However on his funeral plaque it was noted that "gwang" meant "crazy", making him a "crazy guy". Level-unknown(not having boundaries in brain) Gwangnam grew up with comic books and was the president of Killberos before he died. He died on the Road of Hardship in a traffic accident when a garbage truck collided with his motorcycle as he was on the way to pick up his girlfriend Jaehwa after she took her college qualification exam. Gwangnam calls his motorcycle "Killb-O" and it has the plate registered in Kana-shi and numbered 6666. After his death, he started as a ghost with 1 black ticket on his wrist and was received by a guide reaper named Jusa. His signature move was "hand-knife-wood-chopper" and he used this to knock out Jusa. When Gwangnam first materialised his shape, it was very loud and he did it with ease, surprising Sese. There was a knife stuck on his shape which means someone caused his death with intention. Due to Jusa being drunk at the time, Gwangnam managed to win a fight with him. Gwangnam then took and drank the Thousand Year Life Liquor. His Great Transformation was Zeroback. He is also one of the rare Hellpers. However Gwangnam goes into deep sleep for days after being in Hellper mode. In order to enter Jaehwa's dream, he headed to Middle Town with Sese. On the way he was loaned 20 tickets by Ji-Lung. At Middle Town he met his "granny" who saved him a spot on the queue at the Samsingak Ticket Booth but who was then absorbed by Jordy's Gorgon. In a fight with Pajuju, Gwangnam lost his legs to Jordy's Ap-Sickle. Despite this, Gwangnam managed to protect the goblins hence he's now considered a brother and family to Seopjikoji. Seopjikoji and other goblins like Hodong brought Gwangnam to Samsin to reattach Gwangnam's feet. However Samsin was unable to do it because of the Ap-Sickle. Eventually Seopijkoji cut off his own feet so that they could be attached to Gwangnam, effectively exchanging their feet. In the dream he shared with Jaehwa, Gwangnam managed to warn her of her impending death but she instead asked him to answer whether he liked her, to which he was hesitant, much to Jaehwa's sadness. On the way to goblin training in North Head Town, Gwangnam passed by the place where Jusa was rehabilitating from alcohol. Unbeknownst to Gwangnam that it was Jusa, he fed Jusa some alcohol, resulting in Jusa eventually escaping from the confinement. Using a root that Samsin grew, he could use Clear Vision from Death World to look at Jaehwa's home during the fight Category:Characters